


you and i’ll be safe and sound

by themundaneweirdo



Series: detective au [3]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detectives, Angst, Baby Lee Is Here, Ben Needs Gwilym So Much Right Now, Ben Needs Some Comfort, Ben’s About To Pop, Birth and Delivery, Cesarean Section, Emotional Roller Coaster, Gwilym Being A Good Daddy, Happy Ending, Hospitals, M/M, Married Couple, Mpreg, Pregnancy, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-05 19:36:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17925062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themundaneweirdo/pseuds/themundaneweirdo
Summary: What’s scarier: being on several crime scenes where people have been savagely murdered, or being told a c-section will be performed on your husband? Gwilym isn’t too sure of his answer just yet.





	1. just close your eyes, the sun is going down

**Author's Note:**

> Hallo! I’m back with some slight angst! 
> 
> The Oscars have left me well fed with a lot of Harlee/Hardlee content. 
> 
> Amen.

What’s scarier: being on several crime scenes where people have been savagely murdered, or being told a c-section will be performed on your husband? Gwilym isn’t too sure of his answer just yet.

He’s helping Ben get into his surgical gown and cap, and with every passing moment that stands between the blonde being whole and being cut open, he can feel his nerves shattering. His hands are beginning to shake, and he sincerely hopes Ben isn’t picking up on his anxiousness, because that’s the last thing he needs right now. He just needs to relax, everything is going to be okay, and at the end of all of this, their going to finally meet their baby. He’s got to keep reminding himself that. 

Gwilym is slipping some fuzzy socks onto the other man’s swollen feet while Ben is sitting quietly on the hospital bed, arms wrapped loosely around his belly and tears slowly gathering in his eyes. He’s beginning to sway a little, Gwilym guesses to ward off any sleepiness that may be creeping up on him, because he hasn’t slept in over twenty four hours, and Ben is so sleepy. He’s been in pain for so long, his body is so exhausted from dealing with their steadily coming baby, and he’s just ready for their baby to be here. 

Gwilym goes to adjust the cap on his head when Ben wipes his eyes, sniffs and sighs so deep that his body almost deflates. His voice is hoarse when he speaks, “I’m scared.” 

“I know,” the brunette says quietly, and kneels so he’s somewhat level with the blonde on the bed. “You have every reason to be scared, Ben. But, I’m here, I’m not going anywhere for anything or anyone. We’re going to have our baby, and nothing is going to stop me from being right there with you.” 

Ben bites his lip and nods, more tears threatening to spill over onto his flushed cheek, and a few manage to escape when Gwilym leans forward to nuzzle his belly, arms wrapping around to hold him close. He presses kisses to the gown covered skin, relaxing a little as he feels the blondes fingers comb through his disarrayed hair. They both soak up the moment together, the peace and quiet calm of it, because they know they won’t get anything close to it for a while. 

“I love you,” Gwilym murmurs against his husband’s belly before looking up at Ben’s watery eyes, “and I love you.” 

The blonde sniffs again, mumbling “I love you” before his hands travel down to cup Gwilym’s jaw and bring him closer so he can press their lips together. If Gwilym feels tears on his skin, he doesn’t say anything, because this isn’t about him, it’s about keeping Ben calm, and getting him prepared for the procedure. Granted, neither of them are ready for it, and are even dreading it, but the want to meet their baby is greater than the fear wracking at them. 

Gwilym is first to pull away, and then he quickly stands to slip on the scrubs that the hospital gave him so he can be present for the surgery. One of the nurses even gave him a medical mask to cover his beard, but he doesn’t think he’ll put it on, mostly because he doesn’t see a medical reason to wear it. He shoves it in his pocket, and then begins fiddling with the hair net.

Ben chuckles and tells him to bend down so he can fix it, and once he’s happy with how it looks situated on his husband’s head, Gwilym stands at his full height again. The brunette takes the opportunity to lighten the mood further, and smiles, “Look at us, two old ladies.” 

The blonde laughs and covers his eyes with his hand, but Gwilym can still see his beautiful smile. It’s really all he’s covered with at the moment, because he wants Ben as loose and relaxed at possible before being wheeled back to the operating room. These moments are crucial to not only the baby’s safety, but Ben’s as well, and Gwilym isn’t going to let anything get the chance to hurt his family. 

Gwilym lets his big warm hands run over the blondes back as he embraces him, a little awkwardly with their current sitting and standing situation, but nonetheless, Ben rests his head just under his husband’s chest, and hangs his arms loose around his belly. It’s a protective habit he’s had since they first found out they were to be a family of three (four if you count Frankie), and the little gesture makes Gwilym feel a little bit better. He doesn’t have to worry so much about either of them, because he’s going to be right there with them, through sweat and tears and blood, he’s right there with them. 

They get a few more minutes of privacy, and then, with a gentle reassurance kiss, Ben is being wheeled back into the operating room with Gwilym right there beside him.


	2. you'll be alright, no one can hurt you now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The blue hospital sheet that’s separating Gwilym from seeing what’s about to be done to Ben’s body is slowly beginning to irk his very last nerve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is like the quickest update ever. 
> 
> Enjoy!

The blue hospital sheet that’s separating Gwilym from seeing what’s about to be done to Ben’s body is slowly beginning to irk his very last nerve. He doesn’t like be kept from the vital part of his baby’s delivery, he feels like he’s being deprived of the best moment of his life, this is his baby for fucks sake. He wants to see when his beautiful baby is still bloody and screaming and irritated, he wants to be apart of everything to do with the delivery of his first baby. 

Ben is laying on the operating bed, flat on his back and head resting on a pillow, and while his epidural dosage has been kicked up to help with the anesthesia, he’s never looked more tense. His eyes are still bloodshot and his cheeks are still red from crying, but Gwilym can tell the blonde is trying his best to distract himself from the ongoing preparation going on behind the curtain. He’s staring up at the brunettes face, green eyes locking on blue eyes, breathing slowly and deeply through his nose. 

It breaks Gwilym’s heart to see Ben so distressed, so he leans down from where he’s standing beside his head, and presses a gentle kiss to the blondes forehead before dropping one to his lips. He nuzzles Ben’s red nose as he hears a nurse say they’re about to shave some of Ben’s pubic hair, and whispers, “I love you.” 

Ben nods and replies, “I love you.” 

Gwilym keeps his lips on Ben’s face until he’s shaved, and as the doctor announces he’s about to clean the blondes belly before beginning the procedure, he cups his husband’s face to keep his mind off of everything happening around him. He hopes he can keep Ben calm through the surgery, he knows these things can take up to half an hour depending on the position of the baby, and he doesn’t want any stress to impact either of them. Just keep him distracted, that’s all Gwilym has to to do at this point.

The doctor peers over the sheet and gently smiles at Ben. “Alright, Mr. Lee. Before we start, do you feel okay? Any discomfort this far?” 

Ben shakes his head, and the doctor nods, “Good. Just tell us immediately if you feel anything, okay? We’re going to try and get your baby out as safely and soon as possible.”

Tears gather quickly in his eyes again as the doctor steps back behind the curtain, and the blonde blinks rapidly to avoid them spilling over. It’s no use, they come just as free as they want, and Gwilym notices the new wetness that’s spilling over his husband cheeks, so he kneels on his right knee to be level with his face. Ben turns his head to face the brunette, and Gwilym, not being able to do anything else, rests his face in the hollow of the blondes neck. His nose is pressed to the smooth skin, he can feel Ben’s own nose against his bearded cheek, and he listens to the breathy noises coming from his mouth. 

Gwilym smooths one hand over the younger man’s hair cap in an effort to let him know he isn’t alone in the room, that’s Gwilym is still right there with him. He can’t imagine how many thoughts are flying around in Ben’s head, how many of them are distressing and how many are hopeful, but he doesn’t need to worry. Their baby is going to be here soon, he needs to focus on that and not the medical professionals that are moving around his body. 

It feels like forever before the doctor informs them that he’s about to cut into Ben’s peritoneum, the abdominal wall that holds his organs in, and if he feels a little pain, not to worry because it’s normal. Gwilym moves his head just enough to look into the blonde's eyes, and he watches as an expression of discomfort washes over his face. His brows pinch together and his eyes well up again, although he probably can’t help it this time, and then Ben’s shakily sighing.

“You’re doing so good,” Gwilym says, thumb sliding over Ben’s cheek bone, “just a little bit longer.” 

The blonde nods slowly and closes his eyes, so the Gwilym continues to stroke the hair cap to offer some fort of comfort, and focuses on what’s going on behind the curtain. Some of the nurses are mumbling to themselves, and he can hear the faint sound of medical tools behind used, and he tries not to dwell on what being done. He doesn’t like the idea of Ben’s organs being played around with, no matter the circumstance. 

“I’m going to shift the baby around before I cut into the placenta. Tell me if you feel any discomfort.” 

Without any further instructions, Ben gasps softly, and Gwilym imagines that he’s faintly feeling the doctor shift their baby around in his uterus. The baby’s head is in the wrong direction, which is why their doctor called emergency c-section, and now it’s being moved to the correct position. The blonde’s face contorts a few times while the doctor is moving the baby, but once it’s in the correct position, the doctor leans over the curtain and smiles behind his surgical mask. 

“Ready, Mr. Lee?” 

Ben nods, a small grin on his lips as the knowledge that he’s about to meet his baby, and Gwilym wipes away the tears that are starting to form in his eyes. The doctor has moved back into his place, announces to his nurses to get ready, and begins the incision. 

Gwilym doesn’t know how much of it his husband can feel, but he must be in a little pain as he keeps biting his bottom lip, tears falling out the corners of his eyes as he gazes up at him. The brunette sniffs and offers a smile to which Ben tries to return, but it’s cut short as he frowns. He swallows hard once, and Gwilym leans down to comfort him as the room goes quiet before a sharp cry breaks the silence. 

Ben can’t stop the sob that rips out of his throat and then Gwilym can’t hold his own cries, and he leans down to kiss his husband briefly. They pull away in time to see the doctor holding their baby up in a blanket, bloody and covered in bodily fluids, but breathing and screaming it’s little lungs out nonetheless. It’s cord is cut and it’s trying to curl up in the doctors hands, and poor Ben barely has any time to prepare before the baby is placed on his chest. 

The baby cries and screams, sharp and loud, but it’s the most beautiful sounds to their ears. Ben’s hands cover the baby and hold it close, it’s head resting just under his chin, little wrinkly hands grasping for purchase against his skin. The blonde is still sobbing, but it’s quieter now as he takes in the presence of his newborn, his perfect little angel. 

“It’s a boy,” the doctor says before stepping away somewhere else in the room to give them some much needed privacy.

Gwilym is studying his son so closely despite the tears in his eyes, he smiles so big with hearing he’s got a son now, a baby boy that Ben was so certain of. The infant still has some gunk on him, but just from the small glimpse of him being partially clean, Gwilym can already tell he’s probably the most beautiful baby to ever be. The brunette leans in close and runs his fingers gently over the squalling baby, it’s poor body trembling as it’s parents take it all in. 

“Hey, there, peanut,” Gwilym whispers, smiling and crying just as Ben is, and almost instantly, the baby’s sharp cries turn into quieter whines.

Ben’s voice is thick with tears and emotion as he tell his husband,” He recognizes your voice, Gwil.” 

The brunette smiles and continues to talk to the newborn until it opens its eyes, and these crystal blue irises stare back at the man who gave them to him. They’re the same color as Gwilym’s, the hue nearly identical, and it makes him want to cry all over again. That’s his baby, his son, and his son has his eyes. 

“He’s got my eyes.” 

“And your nose,” Ben smiles, “and your brow, your lips, even your chin. He looks exactly like you.” 

Gwilym sniffs and uses one corner of the blanket to rub away the blood from the newborn head, and smiles when he sees blonde wisps of hair leaning through the mess. He chuckles as he says, “Look at that hair, blonde like his momma.” 

Ben smiles in agreement and kisses the now clean part of his baby’s head, lips lingering as the baby whimpers, and Gwilym just takes in the presence of his husband and their son, both perfectly fine. His heart does back flips when he thinks about the fact that he’s a father now, he has a little baby that’s depending on him, and Gwilym couldn’t be happier. He leans in and kisses the baby’s head, too, and wraps an arm around Ben, keeping them both close to his heart. 

Gwilym has never felt so complete.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, how are we feeling?
> 
> Good? Bad? Makes you want to gouge your eyes out? 
> 
> Let me know in the comments! 
> 
> Comments are my fuel, so fill me up!
> 
> What should come next in the lives of DS Gwilym Lee and his husband Ben with their newborn son? Comment and let me know!

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t kill me? I’m sorry, but everything will be okay! (Or will it?)
> 
> Good? Bad? Let me know is the comments!
> 
> Comments are my fuel, so fill me up!
> 
> Suggestions are welcome, I want to know what YOU GUYS want to read!


End file.
